Yggdrasil
by Daniel Benton
Summary: The Earth is protected by "guardians." Main Antagonist tries to eliminate all the "guardians" so that he himself can be the singularly power individual in the world. The strongest guardians ban together in a last attempt to stop the leader.
1. Chapter 1

Jesper lie on his bed. He was around 5'9", with short black hair, and had the build of a track runner. He had been watching his television very closely; for months he had been following the reports on the World Federation for Eliminating Guardians. (WFEG) Once a small radical party thought to be constructed of insane people who accepted the paranormal as the truth was now a very large and influential lobby to governments around the world after the discovery of guardians. Guardians were people who had inherited from ancestor's powers and abilities far beyond the capabilities of human perception. Ever since his kind had been exposed 10 years ago Jesper was always weary of strangers and attentive on the news. The views of the WFEG were that guardians were a threat to society (go figure) and that they should be labeled. Fortunately no legislation was passed in the country Jesper was currently residing in supporting the WFEG.

The air was unnaturally calm yet moist. Jesper had lived in the same house, in the same room, for his entire life of 27 years and it had always been dry and cold unless extremely windy. He sat up into a position resembling a college student about to take a very lengthy written exam on a Friday. Attentive, anxious, and worried; Jesper watched the appealing story on the decision of the U.N. after hearing from the WFEG.

"Today the U.N. heard a very convincing case from the WFEG in Stockholm, Sweden. The WFEG has been trying to convince everyone of the existence of humans with supernatural abilities for more than thirty years and until ten years ago had no hard hitting evidence. However, after revealing a secret society of people called "guardians"; the party has commanded a great deal of respect and has been given much more movement room, and if I may so myself, much more attention than before. Today they presented the case against the guardians as people of an unstable and violent nature. After Havlar Pahlberg, head representative of the WFEG, presented several accounts of recent attacks made by guardians abusing their power; he made this suggestion:" The screen flickered to a video of a very stout man wearing a most unfashionable suit of grey and maroon and mouthing something incomprehensible until it got to the quote the reporter was stating.

"I believe that these attacks can go on no longer! I do not believe that I, nor any of my fellow colleagues, will be able to sleep peacefully again until we know exactly what is out there and how to keep our families safe. I propose to you, the members of the U.N., that everyone of these guardians" the man flexed his index and middle fingers in the air making quotations around a word that was invisibly wrote in the air "submit who they are, where they live, and what they can do."

Jesper continued to look at the television with immense conversation trying to soak in every single word and make sure he interpreted it correctly.

The screen switched back to the reporter who continued about the hearing "After making his final statements the U.N. went into discussion about their decision for a mere 6 hours and reported back with a decision." Jesper leaned forward ready for the worst. "The U.N. has agreed with Mr. Pahlberg and all participating members will enact legislation in their laws immediately."

The world had stopped. Jesper had his hands clasped together and was looking at the dingy hard wood floor and concentrated hard on the sock on his right foot. "This is wrong." He thought to himself. He picked up his cell phone and called his lifelong friend from across the way, Oskar.

"Hey, Oskar this is Jesper give me a call back or text me as quick as you can. I know it's" he glanced over at the clock on the bottom right of his computer screen "7:00 in the morning and you're not normally up but make sure you get over here, quickly, and bring all of your necessities."

He closed his phone and slung it casually over onto the dresser cabinet across from his bed and continued to concentrate hard on his sock.

Oskar didn't even call but instead arrived at Jesper's house 40 minutes later with a big duffle bag of clothes, food, and a carry along safe; which Jesper took it to be all of Oskar's personal documents. As soon as Oskar set his duffle bag on the couch in the sitting room he turned to Jesper and asked "What's this all about? Where did this Havlar Pahlberg guy get the power to decide what's best for us?"

"I don't know man, we've just got to endure this and live to fight…" but before he could finish Oskar cut across him "Yeah, yeah, I know Nancy boy, live to fight another day, but has it occurred to you that today is that 'another' day?" He asked now pacing the room with a sickened look upon his face.

Jesper looked frightened, he knew Oskar had a short temper but had never seen let himself go this much before. Then Jesper spoke "Think of it like this friend-o. No matter how important or special something is; it will be destroyed if unaccepted. If the world was entirely writers and an artist was born, what do you think would happen to him?"

Weeks went by. Continuous rain had started falling in splurges of 3-6 days after that one really moist day. Deciding that it was a born right that they have privacy they did not identify themselves to the WFEG.

"You know this makes us criminals now? Don't really feel any different, you?" asked Jesper smirking.

"Yeah," replied Oskar, the side of his mouth starting to twitch "I reckon I'm a little sad, if I get thrown in prison, no more McDonald's." They both laughed. Jesper went back to the room while Oskar kept watch on the television, as if it was some sort of criminal they had captured and was questioning. Jesper was taking off his clothes to take a shower when the wooden dresser cabinet behind him made a very loud, vibrating noise. He opened up his cell phone and looked at the person calling: it was his girlfriend Emma.

He put on his shoes and ran into sitting room, struggling to throw a shirt over himself and looked worriedly at Oskar and finally said "The girls! Dude how could we forget the girls?!? We've got to go get them now man! Come on, come on now!"

Finally getting through the arm loops of the shirt Jesper followed Oskar outside, hopped into the Jeep, and went to go get their girlfriends.

Dust trailed behind their Jeep as the vehicle sped down the cobblestone road. Inside there was a near deafening silence only interrupted by the Jeeps frame rattling from the sound of jostling from going over a pothole at a high speed. There was a looming sense of fear as they passed houses; every now and then they'd see a house that was completely dark and deserted looking. They reached the end of Edsel Place at house number 256. Fear struck them as this house was also dark and appeared deserted. Jesper jumped out of the car with terror struck upon his face.

"Please let them be ok" he mumbled to himself as he ran towards the front door. He reached the door step and had a loathing feeling, expecting it to swing open and Emma or Emilia standing there with a wide smile inviting them in. But this was just a day dream because he soon realized that they couldn't have heard him arrive. They were probably in the basement, yeah that was it. Jesper clenched his fist and knocked on the door with the back of his palm. He rang the doorbell several times, no one was coming.

"They have to be here" thought Jesper. "COME ON EMMA! OPEN THE DOOR AND STOP PLAYING GAMES!" shouted Jesper, as if it would help the situation.

He heard sirens in the back ground, the police were going to arrive soon, but he wasn't leaving without Emma. He felt like he was getting tackled as Oskar ran from the Jeep and wrapped his arms around Jesper telling him "Jesper, mate, come on we've got to get outta here! Remember we're technically on the run now! If they find us and figure out what we are we are screwed! Come on!" Finally Jesper accepted the truth and willingly ran back to the Jeep. He jumped into the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt as Oskar started the car it started to rain.

They arrived back at 2317 Amesbury Avenue nearly 10 minutes later. "We should've stayed, waited to see if they would come back" pronounced Jesper.

"We couldn't have Jesper, you know that if the cops had shown up and they found out that we are guardians and haven't signed up it would've been prison or worse," replied Oskar quietly and continued to say "Tomorrow I'm going to a grocery store and a couple other places to get some supplies. If any of the WFEG guards ask me anything I'll just flat up lie to them." "Ok" agreed Jesper.

He went back up to his room where he had started spending most of his time. He turned on the television to CNN to see if there had been any new news on their situation. It was starting to become a habit and an obsession; listening to the reporter talking while carefully watching the stretch of tape at the bottom of the screen running headlines happening around the world. Ever since the U.N. members had created this new law in their countries, naturally some of the guardians weren't just going to hand over there privacy and there were probably hundreds in the same situation as him and Oskar.

Other than an occasional report on a guardian or a group of guardians in hiding being captured there was no new news from the reporter or the ticker tape for the rest of the evening. Jesper noticed, however, that guardians in hiding being found were being prosecuted with an iron fist.

Such as a group of 3 teenage guardians sentenced to 30 years in prison; which Jesper thought was pretty steep for such a petty crime until he heard what the three could do.

"The eldest female that was captured, 17, could melt any metal within three feet of her and could also solidify and toughen objects as well as weaken metals." the reporters tone changed slightly to a more fearful looking as he continued "There were two boys traveling with her, both 16, one could talk to, control, and turn into any animal he wanted to. The third teenager could travel through electrical appliances along with anyone who touched him. These three have been stationed in a high security prison along the Jotuheim Mountains in Sweden." Jesper could not stand anymore of it. He clicked the remote and turned the television off.

It was sickening, putting three teenagers in a high security prison, just because the feared what society would think of them. The report brought on more than disgust for Jesper; he started asking himself "What kind of monster would do this to mere teenagers, only weeks after the actual law was set into place?" He had to know more. He opened up his laptop and searched the internet for answers. Havlar Pahlberg was just the representative for the WFEG. So who was the mastermind behind this? He continued searching throughout forums and blogs occasionally reading the crackpot theory that one of the world leaders was behind it, the original guardian Toreanclath, was behind it. But he knew better, he knew Toreanclath the original guardian. He was the person on the front of going against the WFEG; he was the leader and flagship for the resistance.

He blundered downstairs loudly and uncaringly. He got to the bottom of the stairs and went into the kitchen where he toasted some bread and spread some strawberry jelly on it. Leaning against the stove he pondered on how his life had changed in the past few weeks. He no longer had a job, he spent most of his day watching news channels, which was a complete bore, and his diet consisting mainly of bread, cheese, and jams and jellies. All of a sudden there was a loud crash in the sitting room, like a bird had just flown uncontrollably into a room and broken many objects. There standing in the middle of the room holding out his hand and making a table come back together as if there were magnets on the four legs he'd broken when landing inside.

"Hello Jesper. It has been quite a while since we last met." Oskar came down the stairs apparently going down them three at a time because he was at the bottom shoulder to shoulder with Jesper now looking at an averagely tall and slender aged man.

"My name is –" before he could answer Jesper cut across him "Toreanclath. Yes I know your name; you are the leader of the resistance against the WFEG. What do you want?" Jesper asked coldly. He was not expecting any visitors and was still in a very sour mood since being unable to retrieve his girlfriend in time.

"I want to have a little chat" replied Toreanclath.


	2. Chapter 2

They stood there shoulder to shoulder looking with amazement at Toreanclath. "Why don't we have a seat in your sitting room to discuss this Jesper" suggested Toreanclath very casually with an airy tone.

Beside him Jesper could feel Oskar's anger peaking "Hey wait a second," sneered Oskar "I'm a guardian too."

"Oh, I suppose it had slipped my mind," replied Toreanclath rather coldly giving the impression that it had in fact not slipped his mind "well I suppose you'd better join us then."

They took their seats, Toreanclath on the sofa, Oskar on a facing chair, and parallel to him Jesper stretched back into the recliner, propped his feet up, put his hands behind his head, and gazed at Toreanclath.

"As you may know, I am starting a resistance against the WFEG. Me sitting here talking to you and convincing you to join automatically makes you a criminal and an enemy of the state. Thankfully," he continued briskly "you are already criminals. You have refused to give your identity to the WFEG, so I believe that you shouldn't be to particularly concerned with being such." He paused, it was coming Jesper could feel it, at any moment the greatest guardian of all was going to ask them to join his side and he would be quite happy and ready to say yes.

"First," Toreanclath started again, "I think it would be quite necessary to state our names and what we can do so that way we're out in the open to each other from the get go. It would be meaningless for me to ask you to join me and all you can do is turn into a shrew, not that I assigned any guardian with that ability."

He smiled. "My name is Toreanclath Dante Flodman and to my friends, who I hope you will be, they call me Dante. I am the original guardian and my powers are as follows:" he began to list "Firstly I choose other guardians and make sure that none of them are abusing their powers."

For a moment Jesper could have swore that Toreanclath made a swift glance at Oskar, but perhaps Toreanclath was just merely gazing at him as to show a little attention towards him.

"Secondly I can teleport, anywhere at any time I wish. Thirdly I am immune to all of the effects of each guardian. Lastly I can fuse with other guardians and obtain their powers."

Oskar and Jesper both raised their eyebrows in great interest now wondering if by joining he meant letting him "absorb" them. As if reading their minds Toreanclath quickly stated "I do not intend on fusing with you, so please do not feel any kind of fear for me." He didn't know if Oskar could feel it but there was a certain kindness, a certain amount of non-volatility in his voice that made Jesper want to trust Toreanclath.

Jesper opened his mouth but it was Oskar who began to talk. "My name is Oskar Andersson. I can lie to people without being caught or raising suspicion. If I taste someone's skin or blood I know where they are at all times and most importantly," he paused. Obviously he had been saving this one for last thinking that it was most impressive "I have learned how to split my soul."

Jesper turned to his left where he looked at Oskar with great amazement. He had never known he could do that. Toreanclath didn't look at all surprised but instead winced with fear on his face. Jesper thought it was time for him to jump in.

"My name is Jesper Allard. The power I use mostly and sometimes uncontrollably is that my emotions control the weather. When I'm happy it's bright and a lot like spring. When I'm mad dark clouds form and a lightning storm commences. When I'm sad it rains, etc. I can also feel the same emotions as other people. Sometimes," he tried to sound as modest as possible "I can convince women, and only women, into doing things for me." He realized what he just said and blushed a little out of embarrassment, what he had said had came out wrong.

"Good, good. Now I guess I'll ask you what I came here to ask you. Will you join me? Will many become more? Will the strong become stronger? Will you help me defeat the WFEG and restore to the world to the way it was?" Jesper opened hi mouth to say yes but once again Oskar's voice emitted a very strong "No." Toreanclath looked at Jesper with his eyebrow raised noticing that there was excitement in his face dieing as Oskar said it. "Oskar can I talk to you in private?" asked Jesper kindly.

They walked into the kitchen and Jesper jumped on him. "What the hell are you doing? For weeks we've been cooped up here trying to find ways of fighting the WFEG. An opportunity walks to through the front door and is in our sitting room and you say no? What the hell? Why do you think we should not join?"

Oskar had a face of strong indifference as he looked into the sitting room noticing that Toreanclath had picked up a Golf magazine and began to read it with great interest.

"For one thing I think this geezer is a little off his rocker. Secondly if we are found resisting against the WFEG think of the consequences! Those three teenagers were simply hiding out as we are and they got thirty years! They'll probably kill anyone in league with him!" Oskar pointed to the wall where Toreanclath was sitting comfortably on a couch reading a magazine on the other side. "We just have to wait this out! We have to endure, live to fight another day! Isn't that what you always say?" asked Oskar.

"I'm tired of waiting Oskar. Another day is here. Now is our chance, either we stand and fight or accept the reality and turn ourselves in. I am not going to sit here and watch people like me being persecuted though!" shouted Jesper.

They looked back each other for about a minute and then Oskar walked back into the sitting room without any further discussion. "I have decided to stick with my answer and not join _you_" said Oskar coldly and pointed towards Toreanclath. Jesper walked into the room standing right behind Oskar.

"Well then that is most unfortunate, what about you Jesper?" asked Toreanclath raising his left eyebrow. Jesper looked down and appeared to be thinking.

"I'm sorry," Jesper said "but Oskar is my best friend. I go where he goes and I will always have his back. I can't walk out on my best friend." There was a faint pattering against the window panes as it began to rain. It was the only sound filling in the emptiness of conversation.

Finally Toreanclath spoke "Very well. I understand. If you however wish to join me, my offer remains open," he stated lowering his brow and clasping his hands together below his belly. "If you decide to change your mind this is how you can find me. There is a forest not far from here. Go to the edge of the forest and fight your way through the thick bramble and forestation. There will be a clearing with a lake, go to the edge of the lake where there is a oversized rock. On the other side there is another over sized rock. Swim from one side to the next and I will come and get you." Toreanclath turned his back on the two and smoke seemed to be coming out of nowhere. The misty smoke swirled around Toreanclath and at once it dissolved revealing that where he was standing he was there no longer.

………………………….

The next day Oskar left for the market just as he said he would. They were low on bread, milk, and food in general. They also needed to start stocking up on medical supplies and clothes. Jesper had suggested this because they did not know how longer they were going to be safe in his father's house, but if they were found they had both agreed that they would need to be ready to make a run for it. Oskar suggested that at the end of the month that they skip out of town anyway and start traveling abroad. They had both come to the conclusion that sooner or later there will be some kind of law enforcement on the newest law about the guardians, probably the capture of any guardians that had failed to sign up.

All day Jesper had been locked up in his room. He had felt very angry towards Oskar after he insisted on not joining Toreanclath. He thought they might be much more safer among his own kind but as Oskar commented on the subject early that morning if there was a raid on the place and they found 30-40 unregistered guardians all in the same place then escape would be much more difficult. Not to mention that persecution would be much more acceptable under these conditions if they were caught.

"But I'm not going to get caught." On top of all of these thoughts Jesper still worried about Emma and Emilia and their families. Ever since phone rang twice and then didn't ring anymore, there had been no contact with them all. "Well I'm assuming the worse on everything now, why stop?" he mumbled to himself. Absentmindedly he went to sleep.

The next morning he got up with a big yawn. He stretched his arms and rolled out of bed. He took his palms to his eyes and rubbed them a couple times and slapped the cheeks on his face. Blinking rather rapidly to get awake and his eyes into focus, he got undressed and moseyed into the shower. The cold water woke him up instantly and he leaned against the wall of the shower with one hand and ran his fingers covered in shampoo with the other. After rinsing, he turn the water off stepped out of the shower onto the white carpet with red lining. He grasped one of the burgundy towels on the rack and proceeded to dry himself off. Before getting out of the shower he had already laid his clothes out. He had a pair of comfortable basketball shorts, a t-shirt with a design on it, and a pair of sneakers, all color coordinated.

He briskly moved downstairs and grasped into the cabinet trying to find something to eat. "….where in the hell? HEY OSKAR I THOUGHT YOU WENT TO THE STORE YESTERDAY!" he shouted.

When no one replied, he moved into the sitting room, the television was off. Jesper took his cell phone out of his pocket and glanced at the time. "Hmph, it's 10:26. He should definitely be up by now." He thought to himself. He walked back upstairs taking two steps at a time. He knocked on Oskar's door and it creaked open. This was an ominous sign.

"Hey, Oskar, where are you? Oskar?" he asked as if Oskar was only feet away from him.

He quickly walked over to the window and noticed that the Jeep was still absent from the driveway. Oskar had never come home. What should he do? Jesper turned around and walked briskly towards his room and got his hat. He was going for a stroll.


	3. Chapter 3

Although it was already and hour away from noon; there was still a feeling of it being early in the morning. The clouds covered the sun so there was a grayish haze everywhere. It was extremely foggy and misty. The streets of Charlotte were abandoned as everyone decided to stay inside today. Jesper waited for the light to indicate that it was safe to cross as the very few cars that were out zoomed parallel to him. He took a right at Central Avenue and proceeded to head towards the Harris Teeter. Half way there he walked into a McDonald's and sat down. This was Oskar's favorite place to eat he might show up here to grab a bite if he was still in the vicinity. Jesper got his tray of food and headed to a small 2 person table to eat by himself. He chewed softer and softer because a neighboring group of people started to talk about something interesting.

At a table across from him there were three men talking. One, who was apparently the leader because he got a booth to himself was a large, black, male, bald, with abnormally big fists. Across from him sat two shorter, white, short brown hair guys and all three of them had on plaid shirts with bright orange vests with stains of mud on them.

"Yeah I saw them with me on eyes! Lots of 'em! Down the road here, towards the Plaza, right there at the Dairy Queen. About 20 of 'em dang ol' WFEG cops. I haven't seen any city police or sheriffs in days."

"Yep. My buddy who lives two doors down from me is a cop. Ain't seen him in weeks, no one has gone in or left the house since that new law against the guardians was passed." said another fellow.

Fear flooded Jesper's thoughts. Had Oskar ran out of luck and been captured? Then the third person spoke. He had a much deeper voice than the rest "All I know is that if any of them damn WFGD cops come after me I ain't going quietly. I'll give them sons a bitches a fight to remember."

Jesper finished his burger and fries and was now drinking his drink very slowly and pretending to read the paper. When the three he was listening in on left he got up emptied his tray and left as well.

He tried following the three close enough that they didn't notice him but they could still be heard audibly. The tall, buff, black, bald dude stopped and said to his two buddies "Stop" in his deep low voice. He turned around and watched Jesper pass them by still drinking his drink.

"Hey you!" shouted the man. "You've been following us why don't you just enlighten us what you're up to! You one of 'em damn WFGD cops aren't you?"

Jesper stopped in his tracks and turned around and replied in a simple voice "No. I am like you. I am a guardian." He and the tall black guy were now staring eye to eye. Then the other man spoke:

"Okay, okay, my name is Ethan Gaines and I am a guardian as well. These are my buddies from work Tom Norfolk and Richard Larkson, they're not guardians though." he added quickly. "Are you registered?" Ethan asked. "Yeah." Jesper lied. Ethan asked another question "Well let's see your papers. You were given papers at registration and told to keep them on you. So let's see them." They stared at each other for a while. Jesper knew he was up the creek without a paddle now, he had made a lie and had no evidence to back him up. Then Ethan spoke again.

"It's okay. I'm not registered either. Make sure though that if one of 'em WFGD cops ask you, you're just a normal citizen. My friend registered and they make you carry papers." Jesper took a breather.

He'd gotten off the hook and thankfully this happened between two guardians instead of with a WFGD cop. "Well thanks for telling me that man, I could have gotten into some serious trouble with out that information." "No problem." replied Ethan. Jesper thought of something.

"Hey do you think you could help me find someone. He's another unregistered guardian and I haven't seen him in a day which is bad news. The last he told me he was going to the Harris Teeter up the way here." Jesper pointed towards the end of the street. "Hey guys go on without me. Tell Rodgers I never came to lunch. No I don't think I can. But listen I've given you some info so now you gotta give me some." Now Tom and Richard were walking the way that Jesper had came. What does this guy think he's doing? Jesper asked himself. Does he not plan on returning to work at all? "You've gone into hiding haven't you?" asked Ethan. "Yes." Jesper replied. "I'll help you find your friend if you allow me to join you. I've already moved from one city three days ago with two friends Tom and Richard." he nodded at the two men walking away. "They got my family in Bath and I suppose the best I can hope for is that they're ok and to continue in hiding."

"Yeah I guess so. I don't think that Oskar will mind much especially if you help me rescue him." "Well I know that after passing the Auto Zone up here the marker for the WFEG territory starts." "That's fine." replied Jesper.

They walked and walked almost wordlessly, there would be time for introductions when all three of them were back at the house. They approached a booth where a line of about five people stood and in the other lane about 4 cars were parked. Jesper's heart dropped into his stomach. They were questioning people entering the zone. This might have been where Oskar got caught and then he remembered that Oskar could lie without being caught in it when he was present. They got this far and it'd look suspicious to just turn back so they got in line behind a lady with grizzled, wavy, dingy, silver hair. She got up to the podium and a man in a navy blue suit, with a white seam all the way around, and red gloves began to question her.

"Name?" "Marta Smith." The woman sounded frightened. "Age?" "47" "Citizen Outlook?" "Guardian." The cop looked up. "Let me see your registry papers." His tone went from informal and indifferent to disgusted and appalled. The woman took out her purse and handed him some papers. "Ah I see I see you can gather energy from the sun and turn into a mass of energy. Oh I see you're 47, making you a millennia baby." The woman replied "Yes I was born on January 3rd 3000." "Interesting, interesting, do you mind if a little demonstration? You know to prove you are a…" he looked at the papers, "Miss Marta Smith?" She rolled her eyes and held out her hand and began to glow and making all the lights around her shine a little more brightly. "Fine." the guard spat, "You can go on. Next!"

Jesper stepped up to the podium and without looking up to him from the computer monitor he was staring at he began to question him.

"Name?" "Jesper Allard." "Age?" "Twenty seven." "Citizen Outlook?" "Citizen." The guard was now looking at him in the eyes. Jesper gave a small, distinct, fake cough to make the indifferent act more convincing. Then the guy from the other podium shouted to Jesper's interrogator. "Hey Reg! He's clear! Checked him yesterday, but where's his sweet Honda?" Jesper shouted back "It's at home. Just wanted to get a little exercise and walk up to the store to get milk and bread. Forgot them yesterday." The guard waved him on and he continued walking. He made sure Ethan saw him turn down a side street and he waited there. Not long afterwards Ethan joined him and they continued towards Harris Teeter. It was only about 6 more streets inside the territory. When they got there Jesper looked around the parking lot and found Oskar's Jeep. Jesper pulled out a spare key that was under the front bumper and unlocked the car. On the insurance card inside the glove box was a picture of Oskar. He gave it to Ethan and they entered the store. Jesper went to the right and checked the produce and started on isle one while Ethan went to the left and checked the deli and started with the last isle. They met each other on isle 7 both without finding him. They got some groceries and went back to the Jeep and locked it up. If Oskar did show back up as Jesper predicted he would he'd need a safe, quick escape out of there. They walked back down Central Avenue, took a left onto Eastway, a right onto Kilbourne, and were finally back at 2317 Amesbury. They got inside the house. "Ethan your room will be up here follow me." He led Ethan up the stairs. "Third door on the right.

…………………………….

Jesper knocked on Ethan's door. "Dinner's ready. Come on down." No one replied. He knocked on the door and the door creaked open. He walked inside and noticed that on a lamp table beside the bed there was a tattered photograph, stained with water marks. He put the picture down and walked out of the room. He met Ethan in the hallway.

"Oh there you are. Dinner is ready, it's not much but it's something." They fixed their plates. Red Baron pizza with mini corndogs and Gatorade was on the table. Jesper taught Ethan the technique of watching CNN 24/7. Ethan was apparently new to the on-the-run thing because he'd never thought to watch news channels to keep up with the laws and other people.

"My wife wasn't a guardian and none of my children were either." Ethan explained. "They just arrested them three days ago because they were housing a criminal. That's when I decided to run for it."

"Well how did you meet up with Tom and Richard?" asked Jesper.

"Well Tom's wife _was_ a guardian and was arrested after lying to one of the guardians about her being so. According to Tom she made a pen levitate out of her purse into her hand, ya know naturally, to sign a document. She could levitate things, ya see, and then they threw a shoe at her and she made it stop in mid air. Natural reflexes you know? Then my family was arrested as I said, so I asked Tom if he'd come with me so that way neither one of us would be alone. More resourcefulness, you know? Then our friend Richard, who doesn't have a wife or girlfriend or kids, said that he'd come along too. We got here in Charlotte two days ago." Ethan explained. "Gotcha. Well this is my house, I've lived here for my whole life, I'm 27 as you gathered back at the questioning booth. My best friend Oskar moved in here as that new law was passed a few weeks ago. My girlfriend and his girlfriend are sisters and they are also guardians. We went to go get them up here on Edsel place, but of course they weren't there. So what can you do?" Jesper asked.

"Well I'm really, really strong." replied Ethan.

They were both in the chairs. Ethan put his tray on the table, reached out with one hand toward the couch, without leaving his seat, arm fully extended, and picked up the whole of the couch with just two fingers and his thumb.

"Really strong as I said." he restated. "So what can you do?" he asked.

"Well I can control the whether through my emotions. You know if I'm sad it rains. I can also sense other people's emotions around me. Like right now you're a little worried and sad about your family but mostly you are alert and ready for anything. My final ability is that I can control women to a degree, like hoax them into doing stuff, like my bidding." He moved his eyes from side to side quickly while smiling and they both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days went by quite peacefully and without word from Oskar. Jesper stayed closed up in his room as he always did and Ethan had found an old television in the attic and moved it into his room, so now he was cooped up in his room all day watching television as well. Every now and then Jesper would get up to go look out the front window downstairs to monitor the neighboring streets.

The day started briskly as usual. They both were watching CNN downstairs and had a little notepad out taking notes on things they found interesting and to keep tabs on. Ethan had shown Jesper a website where he was keeping up with information on the current state of things. Tom and Richard had dropped by unexpectedly two days prior and dropped off a motorcycle.

"This is mine." Ethan stated, "I had them bring it here incase we need to go to the store again we don't have to walk five miles down the road, it was quite exhausting." Jesper merely nodded.

He was starting to grow extremely worried. He wondered if Toreanclath had made a visit to Ethan. He thought he'd ask Ethan over dinner that night. That night they made steak, salads, and baked beans, Jesper's favorite meal.

"So Ethan, do you know a person named Toreanclath?" "Yeah he came-" and suddenly someone opened the door. Oskar stepped in and shut the door behind him. When he got focused into the light Jesper noticed that there wasn't anything wrong with him physically, just that he was a little smelly and dingy looking. Ethan got up alarmed but realized who it was remembering the insurance card and Jesper getting up to give him a hand shake.

"Where the hell have you been dude?" Jesper asked still shaking his hand. "Well I ran in with some people leaving the grocery store. They figured out who I was and turned me in. Its ok I lied my way outta prison and got back here, but I highly suggest we start moving. Who is this?" Oskar asked.

"Well I cam looking for you and met Ethan here. He helped me look for you, he's on the run and he's also a guardian. So in exchange for helping try to find you he got to stay here." explained Jesper.

"How do you do?" asked Ethan pretending to curtsey an invisible hat on his head.

"Cool. Well I'm tired. Going to take a shower and go to bed. Is that steak I smell?" All three of them ate and Ethan went to bed, as Jesper was on lookout tonight, and Oskar following not long after Ethan.

…………………….

Late that night it happened. Jesper knew something was up, the air was still, the street lamps turned dark, and sirens were approaching closer. He ran up the stairs, grabbed the satchel with all the medical supplies, and went into Oskar's room shouting "WFEG! WFEG!" He went a little farther down the hall and bust into Ethan's room.

"WFEG! WFEG!" he shouted once more.

Ethan immediately got up and starting throwing clothes in the supply satchel. Jesper ran down stairs, based on the sirens they were now turning on the street, they only had a few more seconds to escape into the night before the WFEG guard would bust in the front door demanding identification. Jesper was throwing dry food uncaringly into the bag as fast as he could. Ethan ran down stairs fully clothed. Jesper yelled up "Oskar hurry your ass up we don't have much more time. Come on!" The door busted in. Ethan and Jesper both looked at it with fear in their hearts and on their faces.

Ten heavily armed guards marched in and screamed "Put the bag down sir and your hands up!" They were caught, the jig was up, 30 years here I come. "I need to see your identification, NOW, _guardian_." and with the last word there was a little prejudice in his voice. "I'm not a guardian me and my friend here are just citizens of the city. Ethan here works at a construction site on Eastway. I am currently unemployed." "Nice try but a tip off has told us that you're guardians and we're taking you in for interrogation and investigation."

Jesper gulped because there was no real escaping this. Where was Oskar? he thought. He glanced up the stairwell and hoped for his friend to come down. If he was there he could lie and the guards would believe him no matter what. One of the guards said "Ah there is another upstairs, eh? Our source said there would only be one of you but hark here's two already so maybe there is a third upstairs. Nicholson, Fredrick, go check up stairs, and take Dulante with you, he's looking a bit edgy." They marched up stairs and then came back down 10 minutes later. "No, no one sir." said the one on the far left. Jesper stared wide eyed at Ethan. He couldn't believe it. His best friend had left him here, had left him in the jail he was going to end up in to rot.

Ethan mouthed "I thought we could trust him" and Jesper looked at the floor. Then a voice rang from upstairs "Okay I am going to reveal myself. My hands will be over my head there will be no reason to shoot. I am coming out now." Something was up the moment Oskar reached the second to last step. All of the guards were no longer pointing their guns at them but had set them to the side and were bowing to Oskar. When Oskar reached the floor they rose and continued to point the guns at Jesper and Ethan.

"Sire, we've caught these two guardians, what do you wish for us to do with them?"

"Wait, sire? Who's sire are you on you bastard!" shouted Ethan. Jesper was silent. He couldn't believe it of his best friend.

"Ah, yes," said Oskar strolling over behind the WFEG guards, a new and evil voice rang from where Oskar's once inhabited. "we've come to the part of this story where someone betrays the group." "What are you talking about?" asked Ethan. "Shut up filth! You disgusting retched oaf can't you see? I am the leader of the WFEG!" Oskar shouted. Jesper remained staring at the ground, disgruntled, confused. This can't be his best friend. His best friend wouldn't want this. This was someone else. It had to be it couldn't be his best friend. The same thought ran through his mind continuously as Ethan and Oskar conversed.

"For so long I thought that Jesper and I were the only ones. That he and I and he and I alone were the only special ones. Then I learned that there are tens of thousands of us. I felt so angry! So I showed the world what we are by paying off some idiotic redneck 1000 dollars to show the U.N. that he could change his arms into different solid weapons such as knives and bats. Then I joined the WFGD and became their leader 10 years ago and got it where we are today. Surprised, friend-o?" He had now directed his gaze towards Jesper, still looking at the ground. "So, that's why…." Jesper mumbled. "What's that?" "That's why you didn't want to join in with Toreanclath. That's why he was interested in you at all is because he knew what you were!"

"Yeah. I was pretty pissed off when that old geezer showed up but listen to me. Together, you and I, can destroy all of the other guardians and be the only ones left. We can be, at last, the truly special ones. The only ones of our kind!"

"You lie! Your powers don't work on me Oskar!" Oskar gazed at Jesper with an expression of someone walking in and seeing their partner cheating on them. "You're lies go in one ear and out the other and you are a fool. We are guardians. We are supposed to help humanity with our powers not destroy it. I will not join you. You will have to take me prisoner." The moment was coming, Jesper had shouted his final answer and was not going to change it.

"I'm sorry old friend. I am not taking prisoners today."

The distinct sound of guns clicking bullets into the chamber sounded and bullets went off. Everything suddenly appeared to be going in slow motion as Jesper turned behind the counter and saw Ethan holding up a the kitchen floor blocking the door way.

Jesper ran up to Ethan and shouted over the gun fire "COME ON WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I CAN'T GO! THE FLOOR WILL FALL AND WE WILL BOTH BE DEAD BEFORE WE COULD REACH THE MEETING SPOT! GO ON WITHOUT ME!"

"BUT YOU'LL-"

"I DON'T CARE JUST GO!" and with a final look of concern and sorrow Jesper turned and ran out the back door.

He got two blocks over and heard the gunfire stop. Ethan was probably dead now, but he couldn't stop he had to keep running. 4 blocks over, 6 blocks over, 9 blocks over. He went into a fenced in back yard and listened sirens rang out through the night. He went in his bag as he crouched behind the fence and threw out all of Ethan's clothes except for a cloth shirt and a flannel shirt, he would not need it any more. He took out a piece of bread, put it in his mouth, and closed the satchel tight; he was going for a swim. He kept running pausing only for the occasional piece of bread or to stop and conceal himself because he heard sirens. Two hours later he made it to the forest without running into the WFEG anymore although the sirens stayed close, probably patrolling places near the forest. He looked back towards suburbs he'd just left and the sun was rising. He turned back to the forest and saw that the bramble was thick and barbed wooded area was extremely thick. He looked at it wondering if he'd even survive if he entered the fray. Well he was dead for sure if he went back, but if he carried on and survived he would be safe.

He walked into the bramble and although it appeared everywhere he only got nicks and cuts from the biggest thorns, growing a foot out from their vine. He kept trudging on and finally came into a clearing. He walked farther and farther into the clearing and suddenly he felt something wet around his ankles he looked down and there was nothing there. When he looked back up, however, he saw a vast lake. He looked up and down the shore and spotted the rock which Toreanclath had spoken of and went to it. Drawing an invisible line with his eyes he looked directly across the lake where there was another giant rock. He went to make sure his satchel was still secured nice and tight, but it was no longer there. He went further into the water and once he was waist deep he kicked off and started swimming. At first it was a fairly easily task something Jesper saw accomplishable. A fierce current came out of now where but instead of moving him directly out towards the other side of the lake it didn't move him at all. It just splashed up against him like he was rooted to the spot where he was but he could move back and forth. He continued swimming and stopped in the middle of the lake. He was getting tired, he had been up all night running from the WFGD which was tiresome on it's on, but swimming across what seemed to be an endless lake was even more tiring. He kept swimming for what seemed to be hours on end. Finally he made it to the rock on the other side. He was five feet from it and was kicking hard. Although he had come close to the rock he would still drown if he tried to walk up to the rock. He swam and kicked with all his muster but only gained another two feet. He started to go under, belched up water that coming into his mouth from where he could no longer support his on weight. He splashed, gargled, and kicked through the water as much as he could using every last ounce of energy. He placed one hand on the cliff where the other rock stood and tried pulling himself to safety. He couldn't, he was too tired and to weak. The current was still splashing his face wildly as he went under. He looked to the light above the water and watched the air bubbles come from his open mouth as he sank. He had his arm fully outstretched and was still sinking beneath the water, his fingertips just now going under. A dark figure suddenly blocked the light coming down from above the water, grasped his hand and pulled him out of the water next to the giant rock. He was saved.


	5. Chapter 5

An unknown outstretched hand grasped his wrist and pulled him out of the water. Once he was on his knees on land he got to his feet ready for a fight but found himself completely exhausted and dropped face first into the dirt. The figure rolled him over and allowed him to cough up water. Then a second figure stood beside the taller one that had just saved him. He could not see their faces nor appearance due to the sun behind them gave their entire side facing him a shadow. He felt the water rising out of his lungs into his stomach and out of his throat. The water flowed as the second person who had arrived moved their hands and the water fluctuated with every movement she made, finally rising out of his mouth and back to the lake that no longer existed. A third much larger figured appeared, grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him over his back like a sack of sand.

..............................

He opened his eyes and it was hard for him to see. Jesper felt like he had been asleep for years. As he got up he felt the creek of bones and felt his head. His headache was about to tear his skull into two. He tried focusing his eye and looked around there were many people around him all up against a solid wall. They were in groups of 2-4 except one very large fellow who sat in a corner looking quite peaceful as a bird landed on his knee and chirped harmoniously. Then the tall figure that once broke the table in his sitting room emerged and held out a hand helping Jesper to his feet. "Welcome back Jesper we have been expecting you." said Toreanclath.

The other people in the room seemed not to know each other either because they were all looking at each other; trying to figure out who the other people were. "Alright everyone over here please." shouted Toreanclath and waved his aged and towards everyone. It seemed that everyone standing around them was in their late twenties, early thirties. They all drew nearer.

"As I have invited you to join me here I have recruited you. Our last member has arrived," he gave a very little tilt of the head and introduced him wordlessly. "so now we can commence our little meeting. Now if you will come over here Christopher, follow him Ames, yes good, good, don't be shy Kevin, and Jazzmen. Alright." Now the four people were chained to his shoulder. "You lot repeat," he signaled the others "and you Jesper go at the end of one of these lines. Jesper went behind the only girl on the other side; she was as pretty as the other two girls who were stunning in beauty themselves. He grasped her shoulder very lightly not to hurt her. The familiar foggy smoke appeared and it felt as like he was taken apart piece by piece and then reassembled onto a new, softer piece of Earth, that had a much more pleasant smell. He felt like he was about to vomit. After looking around at the others he must've been the only one who felt it; probably from just waking up. He looked up and thought he was in a very high tech prison. Almost everything was a bright, pearly, white, and there were levels upon levels of what looked to be like well furbished condominiums.

"Where are we?" asked the girl at the far end of the other shoulder.

"All in due time, Jazzmen, all in due time, but in the meantime join me up to my office and let's meet them."

"Who?" asked Jesper.

"The people you're going to work with for a _very_ long time." Toreanclath emphasized. They got into an elevator that transported them to the very top most floor of the building. After walking down several hallways they entered a very large room, although it didn't seem large at all. It was vast, yet small. Only one thing was in this room, a desk. The table stretched, by itself, then chairs appeared, then a ceiling fan, then menus on the table, the room was forming as they were in it inanimately.

"Alright sit down, sit down, I'll sit over here, and look through the menus quietly. I suspect that you are all very hungry after making that journey." Toreanclath stated. There was still a certain hush in the room as to avoid any kind revelation of who they are or what they did. A very quiet robot hovered out of the endless sky and took their orders and whizzed off and brought back their food in no time at all or had it been forever. "This is the Exsistingless room and it is also my office. It goes on for an eternity and every day you spend in here is a mere second in the real world. In here you do not age and you simply cease to exist, except to others in the room. It's quite complicated really but it's one of the safest places to be in these times." as Toreanclath said these words there was a certain amount of agreement amongst the guests. Jesper still sat there eating some sort of salad that he ordered.

"Look among you. All of you are guardians, the strongest guardians. When you were baby's I foresaw these events coming and gave you all the strongest abilities that I had been saving. As you all know who I am; I think you should know each other. We'll start at this end; just state your name, something interesting about you if you must, and what you can do." said Toreanclath. Jesper felt as if he were in third grade again and was introducing himself to the class.

At the left of Toreanclath's sat a man about 5'5" with mid-length brown hair swooped to the right side of his face. He sat down his knife and fork and introductions began. "I am Christopher Prevette, I prefer Chris, I am 26, I resided in Washington State. I can create large vast quantities of wind, but make it so thin and sharp that it can cut through metal. I can also fly quite well if I have a baggy enough shirt." and indeed he did have quite a long shirt compared with the shorts he was wearing. The girl next to him looked at him, seeing if there was anything else he'd like to add, and then she started up as well. She had a light but bright blonde curly hair and she was just a little bit shorter than Chris.

"My name is Ames May. I am 27 years of age, and I am here accompanying Chris. I'm not a guardian, but I'm very resourceful. I hope that even though I'm not a guardian that I might still be allowed to join your group."

"Of course, we do not deny anyone's help who offers it and do not deny any help that is asked of." said Toreanclath. Then the man next to her leaned forward from lounging in his chair and clasped his hands together.

Lazily handsome, he had very well kept facial hair, his hair was tied back and smoothed out with some kind of grease or jell. He had on a plaid long sleeve shirt with a navy blue sweater vest pullover.

"Hello. My name is Kevin Nunez but you can just call me Nunez, I'm 25, live in southern Manhattan. I can create and manipulate lightning." He pointed two fingers away from the table and blasted a long stretch of lightning out of them looking extremely lethal. Kevin not even looking at it just continued to eat on some pasta that he had order."

The next girl was about 5'7", had long curly black hair, and was very well dressed. "I think I'm on the same boat as Ames." she glanced over at Ames smiling before continuing "I am not a guardian either, but I'm here to show support for Kevin and also wish to join your group. Oh I am 26 and live with Kevin in southern Manhattan."

The very large man who had picked him up by the shoulder was next. He had a buzz cut and was wearing a black t-shirt, black bullet proof vest with some dents in it, and black elbow pads. He was at least 6' and appeared to be very strong.

"Hey guys. My name is Josh Calloway. I am 27, and I can create illusions. I think our little group," he glanced over at three other sitting down from him "were the first ones that came about a month ago. I set up the bramble and thorns, the lake, and the two giant rocks. I was also a Huntsman Elite." The four whom had just gone nodded their heads as they were impressed.

The next guy to speak was the tallest there. He had long hair with curls on the end that were natural. He had a very bright shade of gray for eyes and was wearing what Josh was wearing only he wore a maroon shirt instead of black. When he brushed his hair out of his eyes most people noticed that he had a ring of black around his iris of his eye and inside that black ring was a red ring before turning sold grey.

"Hi! The name is Daniel Benton. 28 years of age. I like bowling, long talks on the phone, and kissing in the rain." some of the table laughed. "Just to answer the question probably everyone in this building is going to ask I am 6'4". I can create and manipulate fire. I can also make flammable liquids explode, such as gas. I'm from western Greenland with my comrades but was originally born in Minnesota."

Sitting next to him was the girl that Jesper had grasped onto when teleporting to this place. She had long, straight, blonde hair that was almost silver it was so light. She had big, bright blue eyes, and was wearing what Josh and Daniel were wearing only royal blue t-shirt. "My name is Charlotte Svensson. I grew up with Daniel in Minnesota and currently live with him. Although I can not create it, I can control water, which can be found mostly anywhere. I can also change water to ice, or evaporate it into gas." she curtseyed her head and lay her head on Daniel's shoulder. She was obviously exhausted.

The next person spoke. He was about Josh's height, only skinny, but had a big head. He had a small afro and was wearing what Josh, Daniel, and Charlotte were wearing except his t-shirt was green. Unlike his friends, however, he had no dents or even signs of damage on his bullet proof vest. He also had a hood attached to his vest that was black.

"Well hello everyone. My name is Honore Likilumbi. Spell it like you say it. To keep things short and sweet I am 29 and can turn invisible. I was also a member of the Huntsman Elite."

Jesper was sitting next to Honore. "Hey. My name's Jesper Allard. I'm 27. Born, raised, and live in Charlotte. The way I feel affects the weather. I think that's about it."

Next to him was a man who was very round but very muscular looking. He had a look of dinginess upon him and had a really scruffy beard. All he had on was a shirt and jeans, he didn't even wear shoes.

"Name is David. I can control the ground around me. 28." He was the quietest of them all and spoke so softly and kindly it appeared he wouldn't hurt a fly. They all looked satisfactorily around the room waiting for a new person to show up and a new exciting story to hear, but none came.

"How come you've put all of us on the same team? Wouldn't it be more effective to spread us out with weaker guardians, balance the weight of the teams?" Kevin asked. Toreanclath smiled and simply gazed at Kevin for a while before answering his questions.

"Very observatory of you Kevin. Well I think by the time you learn what your mission is I think you'll find each other very suited for the job. I think we should start with the basics. As you know the leader of WFGD, Oskar, is trying to destroy all other guardians to make himself the singularly powerful person on the planet. I call this going beyond "normal evil." One of his powers is that he can split his soul. My theory is that he split his soul and put it in the leader of the Ice world. We'll get to that soon enough." he said as Josh, Ames, and Honore all raised their hands. "If we can find the person he put the other part of his soul into then we can destroy him, therefore destroy WFGD, and gaining our freedom back. The reason I think he'd put the piece of his soul into the Ice World is because it is most easily accessed by humans and has dangerous creatures and warriors in it." Even though he didn't know what compelled him to say it Jesper interrupted.

"I don't think it was just once." Everyone around the table looked around the table at him. "Well I'd known Oskar for 20+ years and if he set his mind to something he got things done. He wouldn't've stopped at splitting his soul once. He would've made it as many as possible and everyone can have at least one soul in each world right?" Toreanclath looked extremely horror struck.

"This is bad. This was the worse I feared but all the same I think the clueless should be filled in." As only Chris, Kevin, and Daniel were the only ones apparently following what the two were saying. "Guardians descend from a tree called the Yggdrasil. The home of Yggdrasil has nine parallel worlds, all based on the terrain of the Earth. Our world is the first world, the world of humans, or Miðgarðr. The second world is the world of giants, or Jötunheimr. The third world, the world of elves, is Álfheimr. The fourth world, the world of dwarves, or Svartalfheim. The next world is the world of Muspellheim. It is a very tricky world because the ground his constantly on fire and the planet is ruled by fire spirits. I imagine you'd like that Daniel." and sure enough Daniel had a malicious wide grin on his face. "The sixth world is the Ice world, or Niflheimr. It doesn't have a single piece of rock anywhere near the surface but instead, a thick layer of ice and snow covers massive seas with the most deadly creatures. The last two worlds are the worlds of Gods." and as Toreanclath said this everyone seemed to look up. "Well not Gods like God, God. Basically as long as they survive, the Earth survives, and according to what I just said 7 parallel universes depend on that factor." All of them were now talking amongst the group that they had come with trying to decide whether or not to accept it. Maybe out of sheer politeness all of them remained at the table. They were now glancing over at each other trying to decide what the other groups had decided to do. Jesper had a feeling that if even one person bailed on them the entire group would fall apart. For the sake of things he decided to tell them everything.

"Excuse me, everyone, before you disregard all of this and decide not to believe it I'd like to tell you something. Oskar was my best friend since I was little. After everything we'd gone through he still showed no remorse to me when I said I wouldn't join him. His exact words were "_Sorry I'm not taking prisoners today."_ He is a son of a bitch that will do anything to become immortal and it doesn't help he has the tools to get the job done." The entire group looked at him with kind of a sympathetic but glad-it-wasn't-me look. "The reason why Toreanclath gathered us was simply because we're the best of the best. If we fail I don't think there's anyone else who will be up for the task. Look around you; each one of us controls the elements themselves. We are the strongest guardians around and we've got to end this era of prejudice." Jesper finished. He realized that in the midst of his speech he gotten to his feet and had his palms on the table. He slowly sat back down in his chair and took a long drink out of his glass.

"Well then it's settled." proclaimed Daniel, now also standing out of his chair with his glass raised toward the center of the table. "We'll kick this guy's ass and go back to the way things were." There were nods and grunts of agreement; then the rest got up and raised their glasses. In the last hour it seemed liked they had become friends because they were now no longer being secretive, but were communing among each other and constantly smiling, and comparing stories of valor and people they've met.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Sorry I'm not taking prisoners today. Sorry I'm not taking prisoners today. SORRY I'M NOT TAKING PRISONERS TODAY." _Jesper woke up in a cold sweat. The spotless white room he was in was small, only having a bed, sink, and miniature fridge. He laid his head back on his pillow, which he ended up throwing on the floor; it too was drenched in sweat. He swung his legs over his bed and rubbed his eyes. How could this happen? How could his best friend do this to him? For so long they had had each others back and now this.

_He tried to kill me_. Whispered a voice in his head.

He's still your best friend.

_But he tried to kill you. He tried to take your life._

He gave me a chance....

_DON'T MAKE EXECUSES FOR HIM!_

Jesper opened his eyes after the last thought and gazed at the solid white wall. Even though it was constantly the same bright-white, you could see ever movement in the wall. Every turn and every nook was completely visible.

"You ok dude?" Honore was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" asked Jesper childishly.

"No don't worry about it I don't sleep much at all."

"Yeah, these last two days here have been hell on my sleep. Ever since...."

"Hey man you ain't gotta talk about it. I know what you're going through. Me, Daniel, Josh, and Charlotte are a four man cell in Greenland that guards the High Chancellor. We used to be a six man cell until two of our members were bought out and deserted us. Three weeks later they showed up and lay siege upon the main gates. They got to me first and ambushed me, stuck a pike straight through me. Charlotte healed and treated my wounds, while Josh and Daniel took them on two on two. Josh subdued them with an illusion and Daniel ended up killing them both. Hasn't been the same since, he's still got his old personality, but sometimes I hear him talk to Charlotte and she always gives him a look of sorrow. I know that they're talking about that incident."

There was a great pause. He felt remorse for the things he was thinking. How could he even feel sorry for himself now? He knew someone who went through worse, someone who had to end up killing two of his friends.

"Then that new damn proposal went into effect and we refused. The High Chancellor even went to great lengths to stop the WFGD from entering the castle and gave his life trying to protect us. It's supposed to be the other way around." There was another long pause and Jesper noticed now that Honore's head was bowed low and there were tears dropping from his eyes. "Is that why you wear armor? Because you were part of the High Chancellor's guard?" "Yeah." "How come yours isn't dented like the others?" "On our way here we ran into some WFGD forces. I went invisible the moment Josh picked up their trace. There was a whole battalion of them waiting for us at the end of a small gorge. After I went invisible I sneaked around to the rear flank and silently took out the rear while the other three destroyed the front. Oh yeah, she may not look like a fighter, but look out for Charlotte."

Then a small figure leapt down from a level above. Two other figures walked down the right side and a tall figure walked down the left of the hall. As another figure leapt down from the level above; three figures rose out of the ground. Daniel and Charlotte were the two from the right, Josh from the left; David, Nunez, and Jazzmen from the ground. As Chris and Ames reformed their stature from leaping down, they all stared at each other. Chris spoke first "So?" "We're gonna stay." said Daniel. "I am as well, I see no point to return to hiding or stay here, it would be an unproductive waste of time." replied David. "I agree." said Kevin. They all turned and looked at Jesper. "I'm most definitely in." said Jesper. Daniel outstretched his hand, soon everyone had their hand piled in the middle and then he began to speak. "We're Earth's final hope, let's not screw this up." he smiled and everyone raised their hands. "Does anyone know when we are going to set out?" Jesper asked soon after releasing his hand from the top. Kevin opened his mouth but Jazzmen replied "I was actually thinking about that. There's no sense into running out to battle when we have a fortress right here were we can plan from." "Yeah," Ames replied "I agree with Jazzmen. We have to be very strategic about this, we can't go out and get ourselves busted up every other day. I brought some maps of the world with me." "I have a map of Jotuheim. I've been there before." said David. "If I'm not mistaken in order to get to Yggdrasil you have to go through the second world first anyway." Daniel put in. "So tomorrow then?" asked Charlotte. "No," said Jesper "there is something that I must do. Someone I gotta find. When I find them we can really start this thing. My girlfriend, he imprisoned my girlfriend. I need to find Emma." he finished. Jesper with his head hung low clenched his fists; the others were all doing the same having some sort of personal lost because of this war.

Then a realization hit Jesper; Emilia was probably right at Oskar's side while her own sister lay rotting in a prison, or did he spare Emma if Emilia asked him to?

"Well I'm game." said Chris and Ames gave him a look of shock, before she could say anything he said "You'll stay here Ames, where you're safe, for now." Then David spoke "I'm good for transportation, so I can get you where you need to be." "I can turn invisible and Josh can create illusions, wherever we're breaking into that'll be useful." added Honore. "I think I got your firepower needs under control." said Daniel. "I think I better sit this one out guys." said Kevin coolly as he continued "I think that while you are away getting, Emma right, Emma a few of us should stay back and start at least mapping out a course of action. We might need to leave as soon as you get back. We'll also start packing and gathering materials." However, before Kevin could continue with the details Chris interrupted "I think I should stay and Kevin should go. I mean look at our powers; breaking into a prison is going to require a lot, and I mean a lot, of brute strength. Wind just doesn't cut it compared to lightning." They all nodded in agreement. "I also think that it shouldn't be more than a five man cell," added David "I believe that anymore than five just becomes crowded. Communication starts to breakdown, stealth starts to be eliminated, and the fluency of a teams technique works best with 3-5 people. You don't really want to jump in front of a lightning jolt or a blaze of fire do you? So I propose that we set up camp near the place we're breaking into, I'll bring everyone over, one group goes and gets Emma while the other stays back and prepares. That way if you do run into complications, we'll be close by and at the ready." Everyone looked at him wide eyed with their eyebrows raised. "That's brilliant David." said Daniel. "Well thought out. So the last question before we prepare is, where the hell is this place?"

...................................

Jesper woke up late the next morning. The group was going to head out in two days and he was sleeping as much as possible to get good and rested for the mission. After being recognized as the only prison being able to hold guardians, Emma was going to be in the Jotuheim Prison if she was in prison at all. Jesper gazed at his satchel beside the door that hadn't been unpacked since he got there. He took out the empty bread packaging but that was about it. He looked inside and saw about three changes of clothes for him and saw, deep underneath it, a thick, red, and gold striped object. He pulled it out of the bag and realized that it was Ethan's. Through all the chaos he'd forgotten so quickly about his friend. He walked out the door of his small room, down the steps onto the main floor, and out the front door.

He'd never been outside of the facility before but realized that it was deep with in a forest. This forest was weird though. The light seemed to sparkle, the little ponds and creeks were almost so clear that you could see the bottom. He kept walking, looking back every so often to make sure he hadn't lost site of the facility. He finally came to a clearing and he got that feeling again of his heart falling into his stomach. Across an entire field was nothing but burnt landscape. It was nearly all ash and Jesper seriously doubted that anything would ever be able to grow there again.

"What are you doing out this far?" Daniel said appearing out of no where into the fray. "Did you?" but before Jesper could finish his thought Daniel merely shook his head. "This was created from a natural forest fire. It's the summer, have you forgot?" there was a short but distinct pause until Daniel continued "What do you see when you see this field?" asked Daniel. "Well I see destruction. It looks as though the entire field was destroyed by fire. I doubt that anything will ever grow here again." replied Jesper. Daniel bent on one knee and brushed a little ash to the side and revealed three small blades of grass. "Fire was not always about destruction, Jesper. Wars that have stained history with blood have suggested that fire is dangerous and destructive. Fire is originally life. What do you think the sun is? When I look over this field I see a phoenix." Noticing that Jesper was looking puzzled he explained further "When a phoenix dies it is reborn by bursting into flames. A baby phoenix will, most literally, rise out of the ashes of the dead one, as this field is being reborn through a natural phase. I think what I'm trying to say is that in order for something to live, it must also die. I noticed the shirt you are carrying is extremely larger than a shirt you would wear. Is it a friend's?" "Yeah, my friend Ethan's. When the WFGD came knocking the night Oskar betrayed me, Ethan gave his life to make sure that I'd get here safe."

Daniel stared at Jesper temporarily and then spoke "I've lost three friends as well, not recently and not for the same reasons but I still miss them very much. I think it is time we made your friend Ethan into a phoenix." "What?" Jesper asked looking more confused than ever. Daniel walked to the edge of the forest back towards the facility and grabbed two sticks. He then grabbed a small roll of fishing line out of his pocket and wrapped the two sticks into a cross. While doing so he smiled and said "How come this has never served it's true purpose. I've never even needed to fish; I've always used this to make tombstones." Jesper widened his eyes and looked away. Daniel pointed his left index finger into the air and wrote neatly on the tombstone "Ethan." "Did he have a last name?" Daniel asked. "Yeah Gaines. G-a-i-n-e-s." Daniel proceeded to carve the letters neatly into the tombstone, walked over to a nice patch of rising grass, scooped it up, and punctured the ground with the cross. Jesper automatically followed and tucked the shirt neatly under the soft dirt and covered it with his hand. Jesper noticed that he had been sitting there a good five minutes and that Daniel had already gone back to the facility. Jesper got to his feet and headed back as well.


End file.
